Attribute Containers
The three Attribute Containers include the Heart Container, Magic Container, and Respite Container. Their effects are gained by activating them within the Miscellaneous Items section of the player's inventory. Heart Container The Heart Container is crafted from four Pieces of Heart at an Ancient Enchanter or Spider House Table. It manifests as a spell tome that when read, grants an ability that permanently fortifies Health by 100 points. A Heart Container can be used only once, but it can be converted into a Magic Container or Respite Container using Nayru's Blessing or Farore's Blessing at an Ancient Enchanter. A Heart Container can also be crafted from a Respite Container or Magic Container using Din's Blessing. Piece of Heart Pieces of Heart are necklaces that can be used in sets of four to form Heart Containers at Ancient Enchanters. They can be obtained at a Spider House Table for 40 Gold Skulltula Tokens. They are carried by Greater Darknuts, the bosses of Morwitijaal. They can be found in Dark Chests of Wonder, or in Kinolangdanzel. A Piece of Mind or Piece of Soul may be converted into a Piece of Heart or vice versa if the player has the Triforce of Power as well as the Triforce of Wisdom or Triforce of Courage. A Piece of Heart will fortify the wearer's health by 100 points as long as it is worn. NPCs benefit from the effect as well as the player. Magic Container The Magic Container is crafted from a Heart Container or Respite Container and Nayru's Blessing at an Ancient Enchanter. Magic Containers can also be crafted from four Pieces of Mind. A Magic Container can only be used once, but can be converted into a Heart Container or Respite Container using Din's Blessing or Farore's Blessing. Piece of Mind Pieces of Mind are necklaces that can be used in sets of four to form Magic Containers at Ancient Enchanters. They can be obtained from the Dark Chest of Wonders, Kakariko Chapel, or by defeating the Master Wizzrobe, Priest of Kamdelimar, Faron's Shade, Lanayru's Shade, or Argorok. A Piece of Heart or Piece of Soul may be converted into a Piece of Mind or vice versa if the player has the Triforce of Wisdom as well as the Triforce of Power or Triforce of Courage. A Piece of Mind will fortify the wearer's Magicka by 100 points as long as it is worn. NPCs benefit from the effect as well as the player. Respite Container The Respite Container is crafted from a Heart Container or Magic Container and Farore's Blessing at an Ancient Enchanter. Respite Containers can also be crafted from four Pieces of Soul. A Respite Container can only be used once, but can be converted into a Heart Container or Magic Container using Din's Blessing or Nayru's Blessing. Piece of Soul Pieces of Soul are necklaces that can be used in sets of four to form Respite Containers at Ancient Enchanters. They can be obtained from the Dark Chest of Wonders, or by defeating the Master Poe, Aquamentus, Onox, or Stallord. A Piece of Mind or Piece of Heart may be converted into a Piece of Soul or vice versa if the player has the Triforce of Courage as well as the Triforce of Wisdom or Triforce of Courage. A Piece of Soul will fortify the wearer's Stamina by 100 points as long as it is worn. NPCs benefit from the effect as well as the player. Lore In an effort to prevent the Pieces of Heart from being used by the forces of the Dark Army, the Royal Family of Hyrule sent soldiers to find the hidden Pieces of Heart. Mages sealed them within necklaces, which were then hidden in the vaults of Hyrule Castle. As the war waged, generals stole Pieces of Heart for their best soldiers, to give them an advantage over their enemies. The soldiers of the Dark Army found several Pieces of Heart by looting the corpses of fallen soldiers. The Dark Army then began focusing on high-ranking Hylian Soldiers, specifically to obtain their Pieces of Heart. Greater Darknuts were given Pieces of Heart as they were already very resilient and strong. Background and Inspiration The Piece of Heart and Heart Container were originally part of the standalone Skulltula mod, and were merged into Relics of Hyrule. The Magic and Respite Containers were added in version 4.4 of the mod. Pieces of Mind and Pieces of Soul were added in version 6.26. They were originally planned for version 6.3. Prior to version 6.3, the Containers were spell tomes. They were changed to better reflect their natures, and code was added to allow them to behave appropriately when "equipped." The models for the Attribute Containers were originally made using gems from the base game of Skyrim, specifically garnets, sapphires, and emeralds. The Heart Container, Respite Container, and Magic Container were redesigned for 6.3, 6.34, and 6.4 respectively. The Magic Container was released as a separate file before 6.4's release. After the redesign, the Heart Container retained its heart shape, more closely resembling the Heart Containers from either Hyrule Warriors or Twilight Princess. The Respite Container was redesigned to resemble the stamina gauge from Skyward Sword, echoing design of the Piece of Soul. The Magic Container will be redesigned into a blue star. The name of the recipe to convert a Piece of Heart into a Piece of Soul is listed as "ExchangePieceofHeartGoldSoulSilver" in Creation Kit. This is a reference to Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the remakes of Pokémon Gold and Silver. Gallery Video Category:Magic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:A Link to the Past Category:Jewelry